


[Fanart] Wings In My Soul (Stars In My Eyes)

by Trashcanakin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cute, Fanart, Forehead Touching, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Fanart for Wings In My Soul (Stars In My Eyes)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Winteriron Bang





	[Fanart] Wings In My Soul (Stars In My Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wings in my Soul (Stars in my Eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306483) by [feignedsobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feignedsobriquet/pseuds/feignedsobriquet), [mistrstank (dreamingdarkly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdarkly/pseuds/mistrstank), [Trashcanakin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin). 



> My piece for the 2020 Winteriron Big Bang! It goes with Misty's totally RAD fic y'all should for sure go read :V

[](http://imgbox.com/RFSByOJQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Come view it on [Tumblr](https://zainniko.tumblr.com/post/623795337999564800/single-post-for-my-wibb-artwork-for-this-amazing) 🖤


End file.
